When a person is lounging on a sofa, in bed, on the floor or by the pool often there is a need for a safe stable area on which to place a beverage. Relaxing with the use of an armrest is convenient, yet many pieces of indoor or outdoor furniture do not feature an armrest. Some furniture, like a sofa, provides an armrest on each of the ends; however, very few of them come with a center arm rest which could be shared by two individuals. Further, these armrests, as well as many armrests that are available on outside furniture do not lend themselves to being suitable for holding a beverage container in a secure manner.
Thus, when lounging whether there is an armrest available or not there seems to always be a need for a device which can be used to hold a container secure enough that there is no danger of spillage. It would be advantageous if there were some item which could be used for securing a beverage container wherever a person would want to lounge whether lying down or sitting.